


Seek

by Musyc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 100words, Drabble, Gen, Hunters & Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: How hunters research.





	Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #92, "online", at 100words on dreamwidth.

She can't imagine how hunters did this before the internet. Days, maybe weeks, maybe longer, poking through piles of books and dusty papers, the smell of mold and mice seeping into your pores with every flick of a page.

She shudders. No thank you. A swallow of caffeine and a tap of a key and she has more information than she can read in a dozen lifetimes, online and just waiting for her to dig through it.

She pats the top of her screen, thumb rubbing the opaque stickers over her webcam lens. "Right, girl," she says. "Let's go hunting."


End file.
